Wanderer (class)
, known as Nomad, is a class used by Hawkeye in Trials of Mana. It is his Light-Light class. Trials of Mana *Fan translated Name: Wanderer *Name: Nomad The Wanderer class is the Light-Light job branch of the Thief class for Hawkeye. The Wanderer specializes greater in the Ranger's ability of controlling the flow and and turning the tides of battle with status effects, allowing the Wanderer to act essentially as a magic class with more unique spells exclusive to its use, specifically as a Wood and Moon elemental status mage. In terms of strategy, the Wanderer's spells are not just situational, but effective in battle as well, allowing for not just offensive but supportive and defensive statuses that bend even the traditional approaches of head on combat in the game, allowing for a "rule breaker"-esque set of skills deservingly gained that can defy many mechanics seemingly statistically infallible to overcome. As such, while supportive, the class can synergize extremely well to cover weaknesses inherent in other classes, and requires a lot of good strategizing and quick thinking to realize what the Wanderer can do. As a Wanderer, Hawk is still very quick and versatile in his spell set, which are a range of traps and support spells. His spells range from being able to poison and change the shape of his targets, to raising the party's magical defense and critical strike chance. In order to expand his ability set, or acquire his other skills, Intelligence is the stat that needs to be trained. Raising his Dexterity and Vitality are also effective due to raising his ability to dodge and tank damage, in case your team needs a tank. This class tends to go well with other classes that can buff the magic stat with Mind Up, since it will increase the damage of his traps. When Hawk's Tech Gauge is full, he is able to use his final technique called "Dance of Roses". Hawk will jump back, perform a twirl, throw a rose at his target, then jump to it and cut his target multiple times in order to deal a minimum of 370 damage at his base stats when first class changed to Wanderer. When using a Drake's Scale or any other attack increase method, the minimum damage becomes 435. Above mentioned the traps and support spells that this class gains from leveling up after level 38. These include: *Poison Bubble - Deals high poison damage and will usually poison the target. Single target spell, enemies only. *Lunatic - Decreases the MAX HP of one enemy. Effective against bosses. *Trans Shape - Allows allies to become invisible and acquire 100% evasion for a short duration. Single target spell. *Life Booster - Increases the MAX HP of one ally for a short duration. *Aura Wave - Completely fills Hawk's Tech Gauge. *Half Vanish - Depletes half of the target's MAX HP. Single target spell, enemies only. *Counter Magic - Gives the target the ability to reflect offensive magic at the caster. Single target spell, allies only. *Energy Ball - Increases the chances of landing a critical hit for one ally. Sword of Mana Requirements: Thief Type 15 + Sage Type 10 + Magician Type 10 *Nomad (Icon is Nomad in Japanese version) *Accuracy +10 *Critical Hit +15 *Bow attack +20 *MoWo MagAtk +10 Heroes of Mana Arm #26 Lucky Armlet (幸運のうでわ) Power +30, HP -40 The armlet of choice for wanderers. ワンダラーが好んで装着するうでわ。 Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Character Classes